


24 Things part 11

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Paul's worst nightmare?!, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (dont ask!), contraceptive pill, worry at the prospective of a pregnant Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul discovers the '24 Horrible Sex Truths' article in Metro.</p><p>He reads number 11:- '11. The contraceptive pill will probably turn you into a hormonal beast.'</p><p>Panic sets in at the prospect of a pregnant Harry or a hormonal Harry - what would be worse?!</p><p>(does not have mPreg, just speculation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 11

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11 for you!
> 
> I know I said it in the summary but will say it here too - this does not contain mPreg, just bizarre speculation on the part of Paul, in fact probably his worst nightmare! 
> 
> This are all just characters that I play with and in no way reflect the real people or their opinions. I have no idea if Paddy or Paul have sisters either. Paul is lovely but he has so much to put up with that I just really like teasing him in my fics - sorry Paul!!

11\. The contraceptive pill will probably turn you into a hormonal beast.

As he watched the singers walk into the radio studio and settle down for the interview, Paul pulled out Harry’s tablet, the singer having given it to their tour manager for safe keeping. Unlocking it Paul was ready to continue the ‘Bubble Witch Saga’ game he had started the day before but was greeted with a headline about sex truths; although being Harry’s tablet he shouldn’t have been that surprised. As he read them he found himself almost agreeing with most of them or at the very least appreciating the difficulties raised. When he got to number 11 he stopped and tried to recall if this was a situation that he could recognise.

As he was sat there contemplating the intricacies of contraceptive medication, Paddy came and joined him. “What are you thinking about? Surely ‘Candy Crush’ is not that hard?!”

“What?....oh no! I’m a ‘Bubble Witch’ man myself. Have you seen that girl?! ‘s like Sabrina all over again! No, I was thinking.”

“Do I want to know?” Laughed Paddy, “Dirty thoughts about Sabrina?”

“No you pervert! The Pill, you know, what women take.”

Paddy raised his eyebrows, “You call me a pervert for mentioning Sabrina the Teenage Witch and you’re thinking about contraceptives?!”

Paul backhanded Paddy’s arm. “For fucks sake! This!” and he pointed to the article on the tablet in front of him. “Says about The Pill turning you into a hormonal beast and I was trying to think if the missus had the same problem.”

Paddy shrugged his lips. “Know my sister did, was never quite sure what was worse – PMT or post-med sis.”

Paul waived his hand, “See, that’s what I mean. Hormones.” As though that answered everything.

Paddy looked over at the window into the studio. He nodded in its direction, “Think those lads could do with some form of hormone suppressant!” 

Paul followed his gaze and laughed, “Yeah they could at that!”

Paddy sighed and tipped his head to one side and considered the thought. “Think they’d ever have The Pill for men?”

“Thought they did?” Paul frowned, “Wasn’t there some article about it a few years ago?”

“Buggered if I know! Should be a thing though, can you imagine Harry pregnant?!” 

Paul covered his face with his hands and groaned, “Oh god no! That would be a true nightmare!” He dragged his fingers down his cheeks. 

“Louis’d be a mess, panicking all the fucking time; Niall’d be skipping and over-excited about the whole damn thing; Zayn’d be alright, he’d be so chilled and probably offer to paint a mural on the kids wall. Liam, Liam’d be Liam and Harry.....oh god, I don’t want to think about Harry!”

Paddy chuckled, “Think you’ve pretty much summed them all up!”

Paul blew out his cheeks. “I want all those fuckers on The Pill as soon as possible! Fuck ‘the hormonal beast’; anything has to be better than that nightmare.”

Paddy was still chuckling at Paul’s distress when the studio door opened.

“Alright lads?!” Niall greeted as the singers fell out the door.

“Yeah, not bad.” Paddy replied. “Harry, how ya feeling?” He asked with a quick look at Paul.

“Not bad Paddy, thanks for asking.” Harry replied a little confused, not hearing the ‘thank fuck for that’ that Paul muttered under his breath.


End file.
